30 baisers pour une éternité
by Elyssia
Summary: 30 OS autours d'un baiser entre mes deux préférés... HGDM
1. Like a shinning star

_Like a shining star_

**1****er**** opus de mes 30 baisers autours du couple Draco/Hermione… Thème imposé n°7 : Superstar ! Situé quand vous voulez entre le 2****ème**** et le 6****ème**** tome… Je vous préviens, il est très court !**

Il s'avançait, triomphant, rayonnant. Les rangs de vert et argent s'écartaient devant lui, formant une haie d'honneur vers la porte qui menait vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Les cris de triomphe des vainqueurs étouffaient les grincements de dents et les murmures pleins de ressentiment des perdants. Des mains inconnues lui frappaient l'épaule pour le féliciter. Les filles souriaient et le regardaient pleines d'adoration. Par Merlin ! Il n'y avait rien, rien dans le monde, qui puisse égaler ce sentiment de puissance que vous apportait la gloire d'être l'Attrapeur d'une équipe de Quidditch et de gagner le match ! Draco aurait voulu que cela dure pour l'éternité. Une ovation se fit entendre alors qu'il passait la porte. Marcus Flint s'avança vers lui depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Il avait déjà prit une douche, ce qui n'était pas du luxe, et son visage aux traits épais reflétait sa satisfaction.

« Je suis fier de toi, petit », dit-il de façon à ce que tous puissent l'entendre. « Grâce à toi, la noble maison de Serpentard est en bonne voie pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Nous t'en sommes tous reconnaissants ! »

L'adolescent sentit une légère rougeur envahir ses joues pâles. Il se prépara à répondre, mais son interlocuteur fut plus rapide. Alors qu'il lui donnait une accolade virile, il en profita pour lui glisser dans la main un petit objet dur et, se penchant à son oreille de manière à ce que seul Draco puisse entendre, il ajouta : « Tiens, voilà pour toi. C'est une potion d'Euphorie que mon frère m'a envoyé du Chili… Complètement illégal, mais crois-moi, ça déchire ! » Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais l'autre s'était déjà éloigné en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Profitant d'un instant de tranquillité, alors que tous les regards s'étaient de nouveau tournés vers Marcus qui prononçait un discours, il déboucha la fiole de verre brun anodin, et en avala le contenu. Le liquide avait un goût étrange, pas vraiment désagréable, un peu comme un médicament. Quelques secondes, Draco se demanda si son capitaine ne lui avait pas joué un mauvais tour… Et puis tout changea, mais tout restait pareil. Les couleurs étaient simplement plus vives, les contours et les visages plus nets, et la joie qui l'avait envahit depuis la fin du match se transforma en une frénésie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue jusqu'alors. Il ne peut retenir un cri de joie, qui, heureusement pour lui, coïncida avec la fin du discours de Marcus. Seuls ceux qui l'entouraient directement lui jetèrent un regard légèrement interloqué.

Il sortit de la salle commune pour faire partager son allégresse à l'ensemble du château. Comme pour mieux le soutenir dans ce mouvement, un petit groupe de supporter le souleva pour le porter en triomphant. Dominant la situation, une envie soudaine le prit d'entonner l'hymne de Poudlard, reprit par les Serpentards tous en cœur. Il avait vaguement l'impression de chanter terriblement faux, mais peu importait. Il était brillant, il était unique et exceptionnel !

Ils croisèrent un petit groupe de Serdaigles à la mine sombre. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas partager ce moment de gloire, pensa Draco. Bien sûr, c'est eux qui avaient perdu le match de la journée, mais il aurait tant voulu que tous puisse se joindre à lui. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la bibliothèque, il reconnut un village familier. C'était cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui traînait toujours en compagnie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, mais aucun des deux n'était en vue. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se souvint vaguement qu'il la détestait. Quel dommage. Mais, en ce jour de fête, tout était permit… Pourquoi ne pas faire la paix ? Pourquoi ne pas faire la fête tous ensembles ? Il fit signe à ceux qui le portaient de s'arrêter, et descendit tant bien que mal.

Il se dirigea vers elle, moitié marchant, moitié dansant, mais ses jambes semblaient incapable de s'arrêter. Elle le regarda s'approcher, sourcil froncés, une lueur méfiante sur son visage fermé, prête à attraper sa baguette au moindre mouvement suspect. Et lui qui ne voulait que partager son bonheur avec elle… Majestueusement, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine. « Nous sommes tous amis », lui dit-il, sa voix étranglée par des sanglots d'émotion. « Même toi et tes horribles petits copains… » Et pour solenniser ce pacte, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle eut une réaction étrange et inattendue. Au lieu de répondre à son étreinte, aussi émue qu'il l'était lui-même, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, tentant de le repousser. Plein d'incompréhension, il la serra plus fort. « Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur McGonagall ! », appela-t-elle soudain, la voix étouffée et le souffle court.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la silhouette ascétique du professeur de Métamorphose s'approcher alors que ses compagnons s'éparpillaient comme une volée de moineaux. « Monsieur Malefoy ! Lâchez Miss Granger immédiatement ! », ordonna-t-elle en se plantant devant le jeune couple, le mains sur les hanches.

Il relâcha à contrecoeur sa compagne qui se dégagea aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de la main. La vieille écossaise emprisonna le menton du Vert et Argent dans une de ses griffes et inspecta ses yeux. « Toujours le même cirque, ils finiront par tous y passer », grommela-t-elle. « Il faut absolument que ce trafic de potion cesse ! Monsieur Malefoy, votre détention prend effet immédiatement. »

En la suivant dans les couloirs, Draco ne put retenir un sourire béat. Tous les élèves finiraient par y passer ? Alors dans ce cas, tous militeraient comme lui pour un monde d'amour et de paix, même les pimbêches au sang impur comme Granger. Elle aussi serait touchée par cette grâce. Alors qu'il se remémorait les lèvres douces contre les siennes, son sourire s'élargit.


	2. Time of innocence

_Time of innocence_

**2****ème**** baiser, pas très méchant et tout court lui aussi. Thème imposé n° 23 : bonbon. **

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop », dit-elle en ajustant l'écharpe grise autours de son cou. « Reste là où je peux te voir… Et, surtout, ne t'approche pas de ces gens. » Le blondinet hocha la tête, docile, impatient d'aller dévaler la pente du toboggan. Indulgente, sa mère sourit en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la fillette. Elle devait avoir son âge, mais elle était un peu plus grande que lui. Ses cheveux étaient tellement touffus et bouclés qu'ils s'échappaient dans tous les sens de son bonnet bleu. L'entendant approcher, elle se retourna et lui sourit. Le visage du petit garçon se crispa. Elle avait l'air gentille, cette fille, mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler aux gens comme elle. Pourtant, à un moment où à un autre, il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse, puisqu'elle lui bloquait l'accès à l'échelle du toboggan… Si seulement il avait eut son balai ! Avec un peu de chance, il aurait réussi à le faire voler suffisamment haut pour se poser sur la rambarde… Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'emmener son balai lorsqu'ils allaient en ville. Il ne fallait pas que ces gens voient les balais voler.

A la réflexion, c'était d'ailleurs un peu stupide. Il avait bien vu que ces gens avaient eux aussi des balais, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à les faire voler… Mais bon, après tout, même lui n'arrivait pas toujours à faire voler le sien. Peut-être que ces gens ne se concentraient tout simplement pas assez fort. Peut-être que c'était ça. Si seulement il avait pu prendre son balai, il n'aurait pas à demander à la fille de se pousser. Elle continuait à lui sourire, ce qui l'énerva d'ailleurs un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui souriait au lieu de grimper à l'échelle puis de se laisser glisser, qu'il puisse monter lui aussi sur le toboggan ?

« Salut ! », dit-elle tout d'un coup en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était stupide, mais il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui répondre. En même temps, ne pas répondre, c'était quand même mal poli. Peut-être que ce n'était pas grave d'être mal poli avec ces gens ? De toute façon, est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'on ne devait pas parler aux étrangers ?

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu viens souvent ici ? », continua la fille, sans paraître offusquée qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu.

Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas encore avoir le droit d'aller à Poudlard. Si seulement il connaissait un sort pour déplacer les gens, en un mouvement de baguette, il pourrait se sortir de cette situation désagréable. Et s'il demandait à sa mère s'il pouvait parler à cette fille, juste pour cette fois ? Elle avait l'air gentille. Il n'y avait aucun autre enfant dans le parc, et il aurait bien aimé jouer avec quelqu'un pour une fois.

« Tu es vraiment très timide ! », s'exclama-t-elle en riant, adossée à l'échelle du toboggan. Il rougit légèrement sous l'offense. Elle devait vraiment penser qu'il était très stupide à rester planter devant elle comme ça, sans rien dire. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le droit de parler aux gens comme elle. Comment le lui expliquer sans désobéir à ses parents ? Ils seraient vraiment furieux s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait. Elle fouilla dans la poche de son anorak qui la faisait ressembler un peu à un bonhomme de neige, puis tendit la main vers lui. « Tu en veux un ? », proposa-t-elle.

Dans la main gantée de rouge, il y avait un bon enveloppé de papier brillant. La salive envahit sa bouche. Noël était encore tellement loin, et son père avait interdit aux elfes de maison de lui en donner entre les repas sous peine d'être renvoyés. Depuis qu'il avait supplié et ordonné à Dobby de le laisser puiser des douceurs dans les cuisines ils évitaient d'ailleurs soigneusement son chemin pour ne pas avoir à désobéir à leur maître, ni à lui. Et voilà que la fille lui en proposait un, comme ça. La tentation était trop forte. Il tendit la main, et saisit l'offrande.

Des fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues rondes. Il voulait la remercier, mais il n'avait toujours pas le droit de lui parler. Alors il eut une idée aussi brillante que le papier du bonbon. Résolument, il s'avança vers elle, et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en courant. Et tant pis pour le toboggan. Il ne savait pas trop si ça faisait, d'embrasser une fille comme ça, mais il était un peu tard pour y réfléchir. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à l'entendre courir derrière lui, mais un cri lointain s'éleva. « Hermione ! »

L'espace d'un instant, il s'arrêta et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sa bouche était pleine d'un goût de fraise délicieux. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, et agita la main en signe d'adieu. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, le parfum de sa mère lui envahie les narines.

« Draco ! Qui était-ce ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère à l'enfant avant de se pencher vers lui, suspicieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? C'est elle qui te l'a donné ? Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as pas le droit de manger entre les repas ! » Elle avait l'air tellement déçue. « Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable, je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène voir les Moldus ! »

Alors qu'il suivait docilement sa mère fulminante pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, il regarda par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois. La fille, Hermione, avait disparu. Il se demanda s'il la reverrait un jour. Probablement pas. Mais le goût de fraise persistait, comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Peut-être bien qu'il la reverrait, après tout…


	3. Shadows in the moonlight

_Shadows in the moonlight_

**Mon troisième baiser, même si les autres n'ont pas eu beaucoup de succès… Thème imposé n°24: Bonne nuit… Situé au niveau du tome 5. **

Il s'avançait avec lenteur, semblant glisser sur les dalles de pierres comme un patineur sur la surface d'un étang gelé. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit, seul parfois l'appel d'un hibou solitaire lui rappelait qu'il appartenait au monde des vivants. Le voile argenté d'un fantôme égaré le frôla, le faisant frissonner un instant, mais il les connaissait et ils ne l'effrayaient pas. L'ombre continua sa progression. Les couloirs aux hauts plafonds voûtés étaient obscurs, et les multiples tapisseries aux couleurs passées qui étaient suspendues aux murs de pierre ne faisaient que contribuer à la profondeur des ténèbres, que les rayons argentés de la lune qui filtraient parfois derrière les fenêtres à meneaux percées par intermittence ne parvenaient pas à repousser.

Le murmure d'un froissement d'étoffe l'alerta soudain. Il s'immobilisa au milieu d'un geste inachevé, le corps tendu dans l'expectative. Etait-ce un rideau agité par un vent coulis qui se serait glissé dans l'entrebâillement d'une fenêtre mal fermée, ou… autre chose ? Son cœur battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans sa tête comme un petit tambour de bataille. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment peur, il s'agissait d'avantage d'une curiosité de spectateur. Une autre ombre fit son apparition au détour d'un couloir. Il se pelotonna dans un recoin, peu soucieux d'être vu, et en même temps pas vraiment inquiet non plus à l'idée d'être attrapé. Certaines choses n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. L'intrus était autrement plus bruyant que lui en dépit de ses efforts infructueux de maîtriser le claquement de ses talons sur les dalles que l'autre effleurait avec grâce et légèreté. Ce dernier ricana mentalement, amusé et moqueur. Assez fier de lui également. L'avait-il vu, ou pas ? Aucun moyen de le savoir.

Un rayon de lune caressa le visage de l'individu. C'était un garçon. Un tout jeune homme, hésitant encore entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. L'être blotti dans l'ombre le connaissait bien, il l'avait croisé maintes fois au cours de ses pérégrinations. Il ressemblait à un fantôme lumineux, ainsi nimbé par l'emblème de Diane : des cheveux un peu trop longs, si blonds qu'ils en étaient quasiment blancs, une peau si pâle qu'elle paraissait presque translucide, et ces yeux lumineux à la couleur indéfinissable au regard si dur qu'ils donnaient l'impression de pouvoir changer en pierre n'importe qui. Mais l'ombre se souciait peu d'être changé en pierre. Le garçon était inoffensif. Pour lui, tout du moins. Ses muscles coulant des mouvements fluides, il sortit de l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était blotti pour poursuivre son chemin sans plus attendre.

L'intrus sursauta, sa main sautant d'un mouvement mécanique, presque non maîtrisé vers sa ceinture à laquelle pendait sa baguette magique. En un rien de temps, elle se retrouva dans sa main, luisante d'un halo magique, paraissant presque frémir. D'un mouvement de queue plein d'humeur, l'ombre chassa les frémissements qui lui parcouraient l'échine. L'autre abaissa sa baguette et ricana d'un air nerveux. « Ce n'est que ce stupide chat… », dit-il à haute voix, une voix qui était d'ailleurs moins assurée que ce à quoi son propriétaire s'attendait. Il rengaina sa baguette, l'étui de cuir noir lustré qu'il avait fait gravé à ses armoiries pesant à nouveau d'une masse rassurante à son côté. Mais un nouveau mouvement le poussa à se retourner.

Pattenrond regarda avec dédain son agresseur. Pourquoi sortir la nuit si on ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir ? Rien n'était plus ridicule que cette manie de sursauter à chaque instant ! Et cela d'autant plus que le nouvel arrivant n'avait vraiment rien de terrifiant, au contraire, le massif chat au pelage roux était plutôt content de le voir. A pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers l'ombre qui venait de déboucher au détour du couloir, prenant son temps, contemplant son ombre qui se profilait sur les murs d'un air satisfait. Une voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles prononça son nom, synonyme de nourriture généreuse et de tendres caresses. S'il était par nature un solitaire, il ne dédaignait pas toujours ces gâteries… Chaque être a ses faiblesses, et dormir dans un lit douillet bien calé contre les genoux de sa maîtresse était la sienne.

Avec un ronron satisfait, il se laissa soulever dans les bras d'Hermione qui le pressa contre son cœur. « Je t'ai cherché partout, animal stupide ! », le gronda-t-elle. Mais le ton n'y était pas, et Pattenrond ne se souciait pas des mots. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas vu l'autre humain. Ou peut-être que si ? Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait bien essayé de se dissimuler dans l'ombre, mais son corps malhabile l'avait trahi. Le cliquètement de l'armure qu'il avait heurté du coude en essayant de se cacher derrière alerta immédiatement Hermione.

Avec méfiance, cette dernière reposa son chat qui pesait lourdement sur ses bras, et leva sa baguette. « Qui est là ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. « Sortez immédiatement, ou c'est Rusard qui se chargera de votre détention ! »

Un soupir douloureux résonna dans l'encoignure où l'autre fureteur s'était pelotonné, puis un juron qu'il serait très impoli de répéter. « Baisse ta baguette, Granger… Je suis Préfet moi aussi ! », grogna le maladroit.

« Malefoy ! », siffla-t-elle en retour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Pattenrond regrettait que sa maîtresse ne soit pas un chat elle aussi. Elle aurait vraiment été très douée dans ce rôle… Aucun de ses comparses ne lui aurait résisté si elle avait prit cet air, et l'ensemble aurait été encore plus réussi avec le dos rond et les poils hérissés. Mais le monde n'était pas parfait.

Les deux ennemis se défiaient du regard, mais un grattement les fit tous les deux sursauter. Pattenrond soupira mentalement. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient de plus en plus fréquentés même en pleine nuit, c'était absolument inacceptable. Il semblait impossible désormais de chasser paisiblement, ou même simplement de profiter du calme et de l'air frais de la nuit après avoir dormi du sommeil du juste sur le lit d'Hermione toute la journée. De plus, bien que le nouvel arrivant fut l'un, ou plutôt l'une de ses semblables, il la méprisait cordialement. Miss Teigne était une véritable plaie, antipathique et hautaine, une honte pour l'ensemble des chats. Les deux humains avaient visiblement identifié la coupable également en dépit de leur vue défectueuse, et n'éprouvaient guère plus de sympathie à son égard. Le garçon blond remonta légèrement dans l'estime de Pattenrond. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide, puis, avant que le Serpentard ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste, Hermione s'était dirigé tout droit sur une statue, et, d'un coup de baguette magique, l'avait fait tourner sur elle-même pour dévoiler la bouche béante d'un passage secret.

Elle y poussa son comparse sans douceur avant de refermer la statue sur elle et sur Pattenrond. Le cœur battant et l'oreille collée à la pierre, elle attendit en silence. Le maître de Miss Teigne, un être nauséabond et insupportable, l'avait rejointe. Il avait commencé à marmonner quelque chose, mais l'épaisseur du mur empêchait les fugitifs de distinguer précisément ses mots. En regardant autours de lui, Pattenrond remarqua que ce qu'il avait prit pour un passage secret ressemblait davantage à une voie sans issue. En effet, à quelques pas d'eux, on remarquait un éboulis de pierres érodées par le temps. Le passage avait du s'écrouler bien des siècles auparavant. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta sur un signe d'Hermione, restant la bouche béante comme un poisson et les yeux lançant des éclairs. L'espace libre était si étroit que les deux humains étaient contraints de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, leurs piétinements rendant la situation de Pattenrond quasiment intenable. Il se frotta contre les jambes d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par se baisser pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle le serrait convulsivement contre elle, essayant de toute évidence de ne pas tenir compte de la présence de son ennemi. C'était d'ailleurs peine perdue : le troisième protagoniste pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ennemi soulever sa fourrure au rythme de sa respiration. Quand au cœur d'Hermione, il battait si fortement dans sa poitrine que le chat se demandait comment il était possible que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil, incapables de bouger, incapables de rester en place, leurs pupilles dilatées luisant dans la pénombre. Les pas de Rusard s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de l'entrée du passage, encouragés par les miaulements stridents de sa fidèle compagne. Le chat roux se nota mentalement de lui flanquer une rossée la prochaine fois qu'il la trouverait sur son chemin. Mais, finalement, les deux compères repartirent lentement. Pendant quelques minutes encore, le silence de l'abri ne fut troublé que par les respirations sonores des deux humains, puis, enfin, Hermione consentit à les libérer.

Les adolescents restèrent l'un face à l'autre, maladroits et gênés par la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils passaient d'un pas sur l'autre comme deux idiots, se dandinant mollement, attendant quelque chose de l'autre qui ne venait pas. « Merci… », grommela en fin de compte le vert et argent d'une voix qui aurait pu être plus aimable avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Tu ne rentres pas ? », demanda Hermione à voix basse. « Rusard risque de revenir… »

L'autre se retourna et haussa les épaules. « J'ai des choses à faire, je peux me débrouiller… »

La jeune fille eut une moue sceptique, hésita un moment. La lune choisit cet instant pour sortir de son voile de nuage, nimbant la scène d'un halo argenté. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisageaient avec intensité. Les joues de la Gryffondor étaient légèrement plus rouges qu'elles n'auraient du l'être. « Comme tu veux », dit-elle avec précipitation, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit », répondit l'autre. Mais, au lieu de s'éloigner, il franchit les quelques enjambées qui le séparait de sa compagne et lui prit son visage entre ses mains. Interloquée, elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il effleurait ses lèvres des siennes. « Juste pour voir », murmura-t-il avec un sourire indéfinissable avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Hermione resta sans bouger dans la nuit, une main posée sur la bouche. Puis elle souleva Pattenrond à la hauteur de son visage et soupira en le prenant à témoin. « Je viens de faire un rêve très bizarre », l'informa-t-elle du ton de la conversation. Le chat ronronna en réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un rêve.


	4. On the top of the world

_On the top of the world_

**ATTENTION ! SPOILER (LEGER) DU TOME 7 ! C'est à vos risques et périls…**

**Les RaRs sont sur mon blog, qui a désormais un petit frère sur lequel vous trouverez les aventures d'Elyssia au pays des Hongrois. **

**Mon 4****ème**** baiser entre Draco et Hermione sur le thème imposé n°3 : scandale… Et celui-là est long…**

« Fallait-il vraiment venir ? », soupira Hermione en pressant le bras de son mari. « Je ne connais personne… » Elle dévisagea les visages de ceux qui l'entourait d'un air peu amène tout en laissant un elfe de maison vêtu d'une sorte de toge bleue la débarrasser de son manteau. « Merci… », murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de la petite créature qui s'inclina devant elle en silence.

« Ca ne m'amuse pas beaucoup non plus », maugréa Ron en prenant son bras pour la mener vers la salle de réception, « mais Malefoy a de bonnes relations. Si nous voulons un autre enfant, il va absolument falloir agrandir la maison, et, pour ça, j'ai besoin de ce poste. Tous les gens du Ministère seront ici, et c'est impossible de les approcher en temps normal. Ils seront probablement plus détendus et plus à même de me parler en toute tranquillité avec quelques verres dans le nez… » Il sourit à sa femme d'un air encourageant. « Allez, un peu de courage ! Je te promets que nous ne resterons pas longtemps », glissa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

La salle de bal était déjà bondée lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Les groupes vêtus de robes de cérémonie colorées se faisaient et se défaisaient au rythme des conversations. Les murmures des conversations policées se fondait dans une sorte de brouhaha qui couvrait complètement la musique émise par un petit groupe d'instruments réunis dans une loge décorée dans un coin du salon, et qui se distinguait par l'absence complète de musiciens à l'exception d'un chef d'orchestre. Hermione soupira de nouveau avec lassitude alors qu'elle tentait de rester à la hauteur de Ron en suivant le flot d'invités. Un embouteillage s'était formé à la hauteur de l'entrée de la salle de réception. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait…

« Monsieur et Madame Weasley, quelle bonne surprise ! », s'exclama d'un ton froid l'épouse du maître des lieux en pressant la main de l'ancienne Gryffondor dans la sienne. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux tandis que les deux femmes échangeaient un baiser qui se perdit dans les airs. « Passez une bonne soirée… », ajouta Draco Malefoy avec une inclination de tête tandis que ses yeux gris cherchaient déjà le visage de leurs successeurs dans la longue file des invités. La mâchoire de Ron se crispa dans un substitut de sourire tandis qu'il entraînait son épouse un peu plus loin.

Les deux couples n'avaient aucune intimité. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'ils organisaient une réception de la sorte, les Malefoy envoyaient aux Weasley un carton d'invitation armorié, que les Weasley acceptaient autant de régularité. Quoiqu'il en dise, Ron aimait ces évènements mondains, ces sourires policés, ces lustres de cristal dont les pampilles reflétaient les centaines des bougies déployées pour l'occasion. Jamais le gamin dégingandé qu'il avait été n'aurait imaginé pouvoir pénétrer ce monde qui lui semblait étrange, fascinant et attirant. Et les invités appréciaient sa bonne humeur, et surtout ses rapports privilégiés avec Harry Potter. Si on avait une requête à faire au Survivant, qui, lui, sortait rarement, c'était un fait connu qu'il fallait l'adresser à Ron. Les Malefoy le savaient. Quant à Hermione, elle détestait ça. Elle aurait tout donné pour rester chez elle avec ses enfants, mais Ron la suppliait. Et gagnait.

Comme le papillon mondain qu'il était insensiblement devenu, son cher et tendre prit son envol, se détachant de son bras. « A tout à l'heure, mon amour… », glissa-t-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation, en déposant un baiser rapide au coin de sa bouche. Elle hocha la tête, réprimant un soupir. Pas le courage de lui gâcher son plaisir…

Elle regarda de nouveau autours d'elle. Il n'y avait que peu de visage connus, cette fois. Elle tenta de se donner une contenance en se dirigeant vers un attaché d'un ambassadeur d'un pays dont elle ne se rappelait plus, avec qui elle avait échangé quelques mots la dernière fois et flirté gentiment. Il s'était posté de l'autre côté de la pièce immense, adossé à la cheminée. Comment diable s'appelait-il, déjà ? Un nom de roi… Alexandre ? Henry ? Charles ? Louis ? Ah, oui… Richard… Mais avant qu'elle ne l'ait rejoint, il avait disparu dans la foule, agrippé par une jeune femme, presque une enfant, sans doute fraîchement émoulue de Poudlard. Hermione réprima un soupir et saisit au vol une coupe de champagne avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

En vérité, elle n'aimait pas tant que ça cette boisson dorée et pétillante. Tout le cirque qu'on faisait autours de ces bulles enjôleuses était complètement surfait. Elle préférait les alcools plus sucrés qui lui brûlaient la gorge une seconde avant de dissiper dans son corps leur chaleur. Mais dans les réceptions de Draco Malefoy, il n'y avait que le champagne qui avait le droit de cité… Indolente, elle chercha son époux dans la foule. Il était en train de courtiser ouvertement l'épouse de l'homme dont il espérait les faveurs. Le couple était bien assorti pourtant, tous les deux ronds, colorés, entre deux âges… une autre chose qu'Hermione : ce jeu de flirt croisé qui ne menait à rien et n'engageait personne, tellement prévu qu'il n'était même plus amusant. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe, posa son menton sur l'épaule de Ron. Il lui sourit distraitement, mais elle le gênait.

Se frayant un chemin entre les invités, elle quitta la salle de bal et ses ors clinquants. Le champagne lui montait légèrement à la tête, juste assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il état temps de poser sa coupe. Elle avait l'impression de flotter délicieusement tandis qu'elle traversait les longs couloirs déserts et sombres, tourmentés de courants d'air. La demeure Malefoy n'était sans doute pas très agréable à vivre pour les trois personnes qui se partageaient ces murs. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'imposant et de majestueux qui la fascinait, comme un musée. Mais vraiment rien d'un foyer… Ses pas la menaient dans les profondeurs de la maison, assurés. Elle savait où elle allait.

Sans perdre de temps à admirer les portraits sévères où les œuvres d'art délicates et sans vie, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier tournant qui se situait dans l'aile ouest. Elle ignora les couloirs aux allures de labyrinthe, hésitant quelques secondes à une intersection, jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva devant une porte de bois sombre, admirablement sculptée. Avec un sourire d'anticipation, elle frappa brièvement.

« Entrez ! », s'exclama une voix masculine. Elle déposa la coupe de cristal qu'elle tenait encore à la main sur une crédence ornée de trop de volutes pour être belle à ses côtés, rectifia sa chevelure d'un petit coup des doigts, et entra.

Scorpius se leva, tout sourire, du bureau auquel il était installé. Hermione devait s'avouer qu'il ressemblait étrangement à son père lorsqu'il avait le même âge, une douzaine d'année. Mais contrairement au visage de Draco qui avait toujours affiché cette moue dégoûtée et dédaigneuse, celui de l'enfant était ouvert et sincère. La jeune femme se baissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. « Tu n'es pas encore couché ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Non, je me doutais que vous ne tarderiez pas à venir… », répondit-il en lui offrant une chaise. « Par contre, personne n'est encore monté. Je crains que vous ne puissiez rester très longtemps. »

« Très bien », soupira-t-elle. « Je suis contente que tu sois rentré de Poudlard… J'avoue que je me suis un peu ennuyée sans toi. »

La présence du fils de Draco était probablement la raison principale pour laquelle elle acceptait de suivre Ron dans toutes ces réceptions sans trop rechigner. L'enfant était calme, dramatiquement bien éduqué, et vif d'esprit. De l'avis d'Hermione, sa compagnie était infiniment plus agréable que celle des adultes qui peuplait les salles de réception. Il avait environ l'âge de Rosie, mais, alors que sa fille ne semblait pouvoir tenir en place une seule seconde, Scorpius était au contraire un garçon posé, toujours en train de lire des grimoires aussi lourds que lui. Au grand désespoir de son père, le Choipeau n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité une seconde à l'envoyer à Serdaigle, bouleversant toutes les attentes. Ils s'étaient rencontrés voici déjà quelques années alors qu'Hermione s'était perdue dans les détours du Manoir Malefoy. Scorpius était assis dans une petite bibliothèque, plongé dans un autre de ses bouquins. Elle s'était étonnée, il avait répondu, et, depuis, tout deux avaient sympathisé dans le plus grand secret.

Chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez les Malefoy en compagnie de Ron, elle trouvait un moment pour échapper aux réjouissances en début de soirée pour retrouver son petit compagnon. Ils avaient commencé par discuter de livres uniquement, puis, au fil du temps, s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre. Scorpius était plutôt mature, avide d'en savoir plus. Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre des histoires de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, un sujet tabou pour Draco de toute évidence. Il posait des questions intelligentes qui faisaient réfléchir Hermione elle-même avant de répondre. Au final, elle passait toujours un excellent moment. Cependant, depuis que le jeune garçon était entré à Poudlard, elle ne le voyait plus si souvent, et les soirées lui paraissaient beaucoup plus longues.

« Qu'es-tu en train de lire en ce moment ? », demanda l'ancienne rouge et or en s'installant sur le lit à côté de lui, ignorant la chaise qu'il avait avancée pour elle. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand une voix grave se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, juste avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre brusquement.

Pris en flagrant délit, Scorpius et Hermione se levèrent en sursaut. Le matelas, libéré de son fardeau, grinça sinistrement tandis que Draco Malefoy, la bouche encore ouverte, considérait les deux coupables d'un air interloqué. L'ancienne Gryffondor pouvait sentir l'enfant se recroqueviller sur lui-même à côté d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait lui apporter le moindre réconfort. Consciente d'être elle-même dans son tort, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. « Cette partie de la maison n'est pas ouverte aux invités… », dit froidement Malefoy père en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Elle hésita quelques secondes, échangea un dernier regard avec son jeune compagnon, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu devrais te coucher maintenant, Scorpius », ajouta-t-il en direction de son fils d'une voix bien plus douce que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Pourtant, c'est la tête basse que le jeune garçon alla se glisser sous les couvertures, juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent seuls, se dévisageant, attendant de toute évidence que l'autre face le premier pas. Sur le visage de Draco, on voyait la colère combattre la curiosité. Ils avaient eu beau se fréquenter de loin depuis la fin de la guerre, jamais ils ne s'étaient trouvé seuls tous les deux. Pourtant, ce fut Hermione qui se décida la première. « Ton fils a peur de toi… », observa-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Un frisson passa sur le visage habituellement glacial de l'ancien Serpentard. « Je sais », répondit-il, légèrement absent. « Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour lui faire peur, je dois avouer… » Il lui présenta son bras pour l'escorter jusqu'aux pièces de réception qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter, et elle obtempéra. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le maître des lieux le brise. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je lui fais aussi peur que ça ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Ce n'est probablement pas à moi de te le dire », dit prudemment la jeune femme en se plongeant dans une étude approfondie du portrait d'une femme en robe de sorcière blanche.

Il l'arrêta, la contraignant à lui faire face. « Je suis sûr que tu as au moins le début d'une hypothèse ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Tu as toujours eu des avis sur tout… Et en particulier sur les sujets qui ne te regardaient pas ! » Elle rougit légèrement sous l'affront. « A quel point connais-tu mon fils ? », poursuivit l'homme à présent en colère. « Depuis combien de temps durait ce petit manège ? »

« Plusieurs années », avoua-t-elle platement. « Je suis désolée, Malefoy. Je n'aurai pas du faire ça… Mais je pense connaître ton fils, peut-être même mieux que toi ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec défi.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, il ne l'insulta pas. Il ne leva pas non plus la main sur elle. Tout ce que son visage pâle reflétait dans la pénombre, c'était de l'angoisse, de l'incompréhension, et de l'attente. « Alors explique-moi », demanda Draco d'un ton qu'on aurait pu qualifier de suppliant s'il avait été un autre. « J'ai beau faire, ce garçon reste un mystère… »

« Il n'est pas comme toi », dit doucement Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas l'élever comme tu l'as toi-même été ! Les temps ont changé depuis notre enfance… elles ne seront, Merlin merci, plus jamais ce qu'elles ont été. »

Elle le sentit se fermer. Pourtant, il regarda autours de lui, et, sans dire un mot, il la dirigea vers une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas vue. C'était un bureau masculin de toute évidence. Les meubles imposant de bois sombre, lourdement sculptés, étaient faits pour inspirer le respect. L'ensemble était certes tout à fait majestueux, mais aussi, Hermione devait se l'avouer, franchement sinistre. « Champagne ? », demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître une bouteille encore fermée et deux coupes.

Elle hésita quelques secondes. « Je ne devrais pas boire… », avoua-t-elle. Pourtant une boisson forte lui aurait fait du bien. Elle avait bien l'intension d'aller jusqu'au bout, de dire à Malefoy ces quatre vérités qu'il demandait, et la partie ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Elle finit par céder. « Tu n'aurais pas autre chose ? », demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Il sourit brièvement et les coupes furent remplacées par deux petits verres à liqueur dans lesquels il versa un liquide couleur d'or pâle dont émanait une forte odeur d'alcool, mêlée de quelque chose d'autre, de plus doux, plus sucré. Méfiante, elle tendit la main et trempa ses lèvres dedans, manquant de s'étrangler. C'était de la vodka, mais différente de celles qu'elle avait déjà goutté. Sa bouche était envahie par une douceur de miel et de fruit en même temps que par l'âcreté de l'alcool qu'elle sentait descendre le long de sa gorge. Avant même de finir son verre, elle su qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir… En face d'elle, Draco tenta d'effacer une grimace sans grand succès. Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, bien décidée à poursuivre sur sa lancée avant que les brumes de la vodka ne lui brouillent les idées.

« Scorpius se soucie peu d'être un Sang Pur », asséna-t-elle. « Ce genre de chose n'intéresse plus vraiment les enfants à notre époque. Voldemort et ses idées primitives ne reviendront pas ! Il voudrait que tu sois fier de lui… C'est un bon garçon, c'est le plus brillant de sa classe. Si seulement tu voulais bien le voir, le féliciter pour ça… »

« Mais si je le félicite, alors il risque de se reposer sur ses lauriers ! », protesta Draco. « Je suis fier de lui, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas risquer de le lui montrer. Je veux qu'il devienne un homme, pas une lavette ! »

« C'est ce genre de réflexion qui ont fait que toi, tu avais peur de ton père. Et tu reproduis le même schéma avec Scorpius aujourd'hui… », remarqua la jeune femme.

« Je n'avais pas peur… », commença l'ancien Serpentard avant de s'interrompre. « Bon, d'accord, j'avais peur de mon père… », finit-il par admettre. « Mais je ne donne pas à Scorpius de raisons de me craindre. »

« Il est plus sensible que toi », lui fit-elle remarquer en prenant de nouveau une gorgée d'alcool qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Peu à peu, ses craintes s'envolaient. Elle ne savait plus vraiment si cela était dû au liquide traître dans son verre ou à la satisfaction grandissante qu'elle éprouvait de pouvoir, enfin, dire ce qu'elle pensait et améliorer la vie de cet enfant qui lui tenait de plus en plus à cœur chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle poussa l'audace jusqu'à ajouter, utilisant le prénom de son ennemi pour la première fois : « Si tu aimes ton fils, Draco, alors dis-le lui… C'est tout ce qu'il attend ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ses pommettes légèrement rosies. « Tu crois ? », demanda-t-il, sérieusement ébranlé.

« J'en suis sûre », répondit-elle avec douceur. Au fond de son cœur, elle éprouvait un peu de pitié pour cet homme dont la jeunesse avait été tout, sauf joyeuse. Etait-il capable d'aimer ? L'amour était-il une chose innée, comme elle l'avait toujours cru, ou quelque chose que l'on apprend et que l'on affine au cours du temps ? Lorsqu'elle prenait ses enfants dans ses bras, elle ne réfléchissait pas, pas plus que lorsqu'elle se nichait le soir dans les bras de Ron avant de s'endormir. Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face était un véritable bloc de glace, aussi à l'aise avec les sentiments qu'un poisson sur la terre ferme : ce n'était vraiment pas son élément. Elle fut prise dans une vague de pitié.

Combattant son appréhension, elle avança sa main jusqu'à la poser sur celle de son ancien collègue de Poudlard. Elle était étrangement chaude et ferme, cette main. Rien à voir avec la sensation de froid qu'elle s'était attendue à éprouver. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, il ne recula pas non plus pris de dégoût. L'adolescent imbuvable qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant avait plus changé que ce à qu'elle pensait. « On nous a volé notre enfance », chuchota-t-elle comme s'il s'était agit d'un secret, de sorte qu'il fut obligé de se pencher vers elle pour l'écouter. « Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… Ne fais pas subir la même chose à ton fils… »

Il la regarda de nouveau, et son cœur manqua un battement avant de reprendre sur un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Quand leurs visages s'étaient-ils rapprochés à ce point ? Elle pouvait sentir son souffle alcoolisé sur son cou, et sa peau se hérissa légèrement. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Draco, et aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendue à voir dans les yeux de celui qui l'avait si longtemps méprisée pour ce qu'elle était… Du désir… Elle aurait voulu reculer, mais elle en était incapable, complètement magnétisée par ce regard. Son souffle s'était insensiblement accéléré alors qu'elle avalait sa salive avec difficulté.

Leurs deux corps toujours beaucoup trop proche pour ce que la décence exigeait, ils se redressèrent. Elle le sentit comme un animal : il allait l'embrasser. Foutue vodka. En temps normal, elle se serait enfuie, elle l'aurait giflé… Mais aujourd'hui, aucune de ces saines réactions n'étaient envisageable. Elle repensait à sa vie. Oui, Voldemort lui avait volé son adolescence. Elle avait grandit tellement vite… Elle n'avait embrassé que deux hommes dans sa vie en tout et pour tout : Victor Krum, un flirt sans importance, et son époux. C'était peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demandait ce que cela serait, d'embrasser Malefoy. Elle sentit vaguement que sa main libre l'avait attirée contre lui. Que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur sa joue. Sur sa bouche.

Docile, elle s'ouvrit à lui, se laissant explorer, explorant à son tour, les yeux clos, perdue dans les vapes de l'alcool et dans les sensations nouvelles qui assaillaient son corps. Il était beaucoup moins entreprenant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu… Beaucoup plus doux aussi… Et plein de surprise. Sa bouche avait le goût du même alcool qui persistait sur sa langue. Elle réprima un soupir de bien être, nouant ses bras autours de son cou tandis que les mains de son partenaire descendaient les long de son dos, dénudé par sa robe de soirée.

Il y eut un cri. Un flash. A regret, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et le regretta immédiatement. Face à elle, l'épouse de Draco se tenait, les yeux emplis de larmes et les mains pressées sur la bouche. Et, à côté, une plume à Papotte courant sur un parchemin si rapidement que les yeux avaient peine à la suivre, un appareil photo fumant à la main, la rédactrice en chef de Sorcière-Hebdo.

« Elle voulait un article sur Scorpius », hoqueta Lady Malefoy tandis que certains invités, alertés par le cri et le parfum du scandale, montraient le bout de leur nez. Et le monde si bien rangé d'Hermione Granger s'écroula sous ses pieds.

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu… En tout cas il était long ! Ca pourrait presque être le début d'une histoire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'écrirais. **

**Review please !**


	5. I dare you

_I dare you…_

**Thème n°5 : « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » ; tellement court qu'il tient presque du drabble (bon, pas tout à fait quand même...)**

« Granger ! Hey Granger ! » Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione n'entendit pas la voix qui l'appelait au premier abord. Il fallut que Draco l'attrape par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne, faisant tomber sur le sol la pyramide de livres qu'elle tenait par la même occasion. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle s'accroupit pour récupérer les ouvrages éparpillés autours d'elle.

« Tu n'en rates pas une, n'est-ce pas ? », grogna-t-elle d'un ton peu avenant.

Il haussa les épaules, et, après une seconde d'hésitation, se baissa à son tour pour l'aider dans sa tâche. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… », commença-t-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? », rétorqua la Gryffondor d'un ton dédaigneux. « Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! Sors de mon champ de vision avant que je ne fasse un malheur ! »

« Ne sois pas si agressive, enfin », ricana-t-il d'un ton suffisant. « Tout le monde reporte toujours la faute sur moi, mais tu es bien pire ! Après tout, cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment, et voilà comme je suis reçu. N'importe quel individu aurait renoncé depuis longtemps devant ton animosité et ta méfiance, mais pas moi. Envers et contre tous, y compris contre toi, je vais te dire que je t'aime. J'ai tenté de combattre mes sentiments, mais je ne peux pas. Ton image hante mes jours et mes nuits… Je suis prêt à affronter mon père et toute ma famille pour l'amour de toi ! Je rejoindrais Gryffondor si tu me souris… Je laisserais même Potter attraper le Vif d'Or avant moi lors du prochain match si tu me le demandes… »

« C'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois », remarqua Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

Interloqué, le Serpentard resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre. « Enfin bref », répliqua-t-il en écartant l'argument d'un geste de la main. « Toujours est-il que toutes ces insultes, ce n'était que pour me protéger, et que je n'en ai jamais pensé un seul mot. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu me pardonneras un jour, et que tu me laisseras faire _ça_. »

Et d'un mouvement fluide, il se pencha en avant, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les bras chargés de grimoires de toutes tailles, trop sidérée pour protester et incapable de faire un mouvement, elle se laissa faire, les yeux grands ouverts. Au début hésitante, la bouche de Draco se fit plus assurée devant l'absence de rejet. Sa langue vint titiller ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ouvre enfin pour lui laisser libre accès à sa bouche. Avec un peu de retard, elle finit par lui répondre, peinant à garder son équilibre. Il inclina légèrement la tête, donnant à leur baiser un nouvel angle pour l'approfondir. Enfin, le jeune homme se sépara d'elle à regret, ses joues habituellement pâles teintées d'un nuage rosé et le souffle un peu court. Leurs yeux brillants se croisèrent un instant alors que Draco se relevait.

« Et j'ai gagné ! », déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, « Il te faudra trouver plus difficile la prochaine fois, Blaise ! »

Hermione se redressa avec toute la dignité qui lui restait et fit face au groupe de Serpentards goguenards qui attendait derrière elle. Si elle explosait comme l'envie lui en démangeait, alors elle était perdue. Parce ce que c'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Lentement, un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, et, au mépris de toutes les convenances, elle adressa un clin d'œil à Draco. Ce n'était pas si difficile…


	6. Shut up

_Shut up _

**Thème n°28 pour 30 baisers : Médicament. Ou remède, c'est presque la même chose ! Pas terrible mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire même si les persos sont légèrement OoC. **

Hermione enroula une mèche de cheveux autours de son index, les sourcils froncés à lui en faire mal. Elle haïssait ce sentiment… Ou peut-être l'adorait-elle ? En tout cas un des deux. Le tableau d'Arithmancie étalé devant elle lui résistait d'une façon à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, la laissant désarmée. Voilà bientôt deux heures qu'elle s'échinait à essayer tous les nombres possibles et imaginables, mais aucun ne semblait correspondre. Cela ne pouvait pas être un cinq, le neuf donnait des résultats absurdes… Elle pressa ses mains sur ses tempes, finissant par se résoudre à recommencer toute la ligne fautive. Sa plume recommença à courir rapidement sur le parchemin alors qu'elle refaisait tous les calculs.

La bibliothèque était habitée par un silence confortable, l'odeur des livres embaumait l'atmosphère, et une poussière dorée dansait face aux fenêtres illuminées par le soleil couchant. La jeune fille se sentait délicieusement bien, comme un sportif en plein effort même si cet effort n'était qu'intellectuel. Mordillant distraitement le bout de sa plume, elle contempla le rouleau de parchemin comme si elle pouvait l'obliger à lui livrer la réponse. Un bruit de pas résonnant dans le calme de la bibliothèque ne lui fit même pas lever la tête, du moins jusqu'à ce que la chaise lui faisant face s'éloigne brutalement de la table avec un grincement sinistre.

Furieuse, elle leva enfin le regard vers l'intrus malvenu, découvrant alors le visage de la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Malfoy, ses grands yeux clairs faussement innocents, sa peau trop pâle et son petit sourire satisfait. L'espace d'un instant, elle espéra bêtement qu'il ne ferait qu'emprunter la chaise avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de son sanctuaire, mais le garçon ne semblait pas en avoir décidé ainsi. Il se laissa tomber sur le meuble de bois et posa son menton sur ses mains en coupe, observant Hermione avec une intensité inquiétante. Tant qu'il ne disait rien… S'efforçant de cacher sa gêne, elle replongea son nez dans le livre ouvert devant elle, le cou rigide et douloureux à la sensation de ce regard toujours planté sur elle.

Le silence autrefois apaisant devenait maintenant inconfortable… Bien sûr, on pouvait compter sur le Serpentard pour pourrir les meilleures choses par sa seule présence ! Se résignant à affronter sa Némésis, elle finit par croiser les bras pour se donner une contenance et briser la glace.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en affichant son air le moins amène, escomptant sans grand espoir que cela réussirait le faire fuir.

Il ne cilla même pas. « Je m'ennuie », déclara-t-il sur un ton anodin.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « Ah, très bien ! », rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant la plume abandonnée, « alors tu peux aller faire ça ailleurs. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger », protesta le garçon. « Ce ne serait pas aussi bien ailleurs ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil, le regardant par en dessous. « Tu peux aller t'ennuyer à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de beaucoup d'accessoires ! »

Son sourire s'élargit lentement, n'annonçant de toute évidence rien de bon. Pour elle tout du moins. « Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Et puis, si je suis là, je t'ennuie. Donc je ne m'ennuie pas tout seul ! », expliqua-t-il avec la même diction lente que s'il s'était adressé à un enfant légèrement attardé.

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à trouver un argument capable de faire face à cette logique imparable. « Mais tu ne m'ennuies pas, Malfoy », répondit l'adolescente d'une voix doucereuse, « Je suis en train de faire mes devoirs. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il avait attiré à lui le parchemin recouvert de son écriture soignée et l'observait avec avidité. « Oh, tiens, quelle surprise ! », ricana le vert et argent d'un ton acerbe. « Merlin merci, je n'en suis pas rendu à ce point ! Dommage que tu n'ais pas fini… »

« Tu n'as pas pris Arithmancie cette année », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en tentant d'attraper le rouleau par-dessus la table, mais il le retira au dernier moment et son poing se referma sur le vide. Elle le regarda d'un air ennuyé tandis qu'il s'éventait ostensiblement avec le devoir, un sourire diabolique apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Inutile de chercher à le récupérer de là où elle se trouvait, il n'était pas Attrapeur pour rien. Sans compter qu'il mesurait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et devait peser le double de son poids, tout en muscles élancés. Les yeux gris semblaient suivre le cours de ses pensées, comme s'il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse dans sa tête. « Rends moi ce devoir, Malfoy, tu n'en as rien à faire. »

« Non, mais toi aussi. C'est une raison largement suffisante pour que je le garde ! », dit-il avec un sourire curieusement séduisant. Les doigts d'Hermione tapotèrent sur la table une petite marche tandis qu'elle se rendait à l'évidence qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui pour tenter de récupérer le bout de parchemin, sinon se rendre ridicule en livrant contre lui une bataille perdue d'avance. Avec un soupir exagéré, elle sortit un nouveau rouleau et commença à retracer le tableau jumeau de celui que Draco venait de lui enlever. Elle s'était tellement acharnée sur les calculs qu'elle aurait probablement pu le refaire les yeux fermés. Il la regarda avec surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. « Tu ne vas pas essayer de le récupérer ? », demanda-t-il en hésitant.

« Non », déclara-t-elle platement sans lever les yeux de sa tâche, « Tu me le rendras quand tu en auras assez. Et si tu ne me le rends pas… Et bien, tant pis ! »

Il poussa un soupir agacé, cherchant de toute évidence un nouveau moyen de l'ennuyer, mais elle ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'un insecte sur le mur. Le jeune homme déposa le devoir au milieu de la table, à portée de bras de la Gryffondor. « Si tu le veux, je te le rends ! », proposa-t-il.

Elle leva la tête, affichant un air suspicieux, surveillant le tableau presque achevé si proche d'elle. « Vraiment ? », hésita-t-elle, flairant le piège.

« Mmmh », marmonna le garçon en s'efforçant de prendre un visage engageant qui rappelait à Hermione le loup tentant d'appâter le petit Chaperon Rouge des contes de son enfance. Elle tendit la main, mais avant que ses doigts n'aient eu le temps de se refermer sur le parchemin, il le tira de nouveau hors de sa portée. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu te laisses prendre si facilement ! », s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

« Très bien, Malefoy, très mature », grogna-t-elle en reposant sa main sur la table, furieuse contre elle-même autant que contre lui. Il sourit d'un air rayonnant, dévoilant ses dents aussi étincelantes qu'une pub pour le dentifrice. Hermione dut admettre qu'il était d'une beauté étourdissante. Heureusement qu'il ne souriait pas souvent, ou aucun membre de la gente féminine ne serait en mesure de suivre un cours correctement en se trouvant dans la même salle que lui. C'était tout à fait le genre de garçon dont on pouvait penser, que, s'il avait été Moldu, elle aurait croisé le visage sur papier glacé affiché dans toutes les rues de la ville en train de venter les mérites d'une quelconque marque de luxe.

Il commença à chantonner une sorte de mélodie grinçante, sans queue ni tête, en tentant de donner les apparences de l'indifférence, mais tout en la surveillant entre ses cils d'une longueur insolente. Certains des accords ne semblaient pas appartenir à notre univers. Hermione serra la mâchoire alors qu'un frisson provoqué par deux notes particulièrement fausses lui descendaient le long de l'échine. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, tentant d'échapper aux sons malvenus. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore. Il disparut tout d'un coup de son champs de vision avant de réapparaître à ses côtés, beaucoup trop prêt pour son confort personnel.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de protester, il s'était penché vers elle et chantait à présent coller contre son oreille, de telle sorte qu'il lui était devenu impossible d'échapper à cette imitation de musique discordante. Elle sentait même son souffle chaud couler comme de l'eau le long de son cou. Sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, le cœur battant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle éloigna sa chaise du Serpentard qui avait rarement mieux mérité ce nom. L'autre s'avança de nouveau, agrippant l'accoudoir de la chaise d'Hermione et pesant de tout son poids dessus de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus s'éloigner, à moins de se lever. C'était compté sans cette incroyable obstination qui semblait diriger le moindre de ses gestes. Elle se carra contre le dossier et croisa les bras contre la poitrine.

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent encore dans son visage, ne formant plus que deux fentes argentées. Loin d'abandonner la partie cependant, il s'assit sur le bord de la table dans un équilibre précaire, bousculant au passage l'encrier qui alla se renverser avec une précision diabolique sur le nouveau devoir de la rouge et or. Le sang se retira du visage de cette dernière tandis qu'elle se dressait pour constater les dégâts.

« Oh, tu vas me le payer ! », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, saisissant le devoir ruiné et dégoulinant d'une eau noire entre deux doigts. « Et arrête ce… bruit ! »

Ayant finalement triomphé, le garçon lui adressa un rictus moqueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et se mit à chanter plus fort, son insupportable chansonnette prenant des accents victorieux. C'était plus qu'Hermione ne pouvait en supporter. Il fallait le faire taire, trouver un remède à cette comédie avant que ses tympans n'explosent ou que Mme Pince ne fasse son apparition et ne l'interdise de séjour dans son royaume jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Mue par une impulsion ridicule, l'adolescente attrapa sa Némésis par sa cravate rayée, l'étranglant à moitié, et colla sa bouche fortement contre la sienne, se meurtrissant les lèvres contre ses dents au passage.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, et ce n'était sûrement pas agréable. Mais cela eut le mérite de le faire taire. Alors que Draco restait interdit, la bouche grande ouverte ce qui lui donnait un petit air idiot, Hermione se glissa sous la table et passa de l'autre côté, récupérant son devoir d'Arithmancie au passage. « Tu es une vraie plaie ! », asséna-t-elle au garçon hébété, « Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que chaque mal à son remède ! »

Drapée de toute la dignité qu'elle put rassembler, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte avec son rouleau de parchemin serré précieusement contre sa poitrine. « Hey, Granger ! » La voix de Draco l'appelant l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna, le menton avancé avec défi. Il se tenait toujours à la même place, une lueur pétillante dans ses yeux clairs. « A charge de revanche ! », déclara-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il quelqu'un de tout puissant qui s'amusait à compter les points point ce temps ?

**Mouais. Ca me laisse dubitative sur la qualité, mais je me suis bien amusée… Reviews please !**


End file.
